


Reunion

by CreativeEnergy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Heartbreak, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeEnergy/pseuds/CreativeEnergy
Summary: It's been 5 years since Marinette left school, and she hasn't spoken to a single one of her classmates since. Except now Rose has organised a school reunion.... But Marinette also hasn't spoken to Adrien, ever since he found out she was Ladybug. She knows that she owes it to her friends to go, but... what if Adrien isn’t there? Or worse, what if he is?





	1. Hurting

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 will be written from Marinette's perspective, and from then on it will alternate between Adrien and Marinette.

It had been 5 years since I left school. I was studying fashion at university, whilst working for about 4 different magazines in my spare time. Not that I had any, but I’d designed it that way. It made things easier. It meant I didn’t have to think. 

So when I got the text from Rose, I was more than a little surprised. I thought about where all my old school friends were. I hadn’t seen any of them since high school. Alya had given up on her Ladyblog when Ladybug vanished, and was now writing a weekly crime column for a newspaper. Nino was on tour as a DJ, whilst taking an online course in Sound Technology. Most of the others were either studying or working someplace. And Adrien – Adrien was gone.

“Hi Marinette! Hope I’ve got the right number. I’m organising a school reunion for our class - 23rd January, 2pm, Eiffel Tower cafe, Paris. Text back if u can come. Rose xx”.

I hadn’t responded, and I didn’t plan to go. How could I? All those people would bring back too many memories. Memories of Adrien. I sat down. It still hurt to think about it, but I knew I had to. The day Adrien left.

It was the last day of school, and he and I had been going out for a while. Someone had arranged a massive leavers party in the park, and we were all there. Everyone was having fun, including me. Adrien seemed a bit distant, but I didn’t worry. The party finished, and as everyone left Adrien pulled me in to give me one last hug before he went. But we never did hug. He stopped, completely motionless, staring at something near my head. I placed my hand up, wondering what it was...and then I knew. My earrings. How could I be so stupid? I should have taken them out...  
“Adrien...” I whispered, but he was gone. He ran. And then he never came back. 

I stared at my phone, wondering what to say to Rose. If I went and he wasn’t there, I would be heartbroken. But if I didn’t go and he turned up? I would regret it for life. But... even if we were both there, what good would it do? None. Although, surely enough time had passed for us both to be mature? But what if he rejected me all over again? I deliberated for ages, weighing everything up. 

“Yeah I’ll come. Thanks Rose xxx”. I sent the text, and then hid my phone where I wouldn’t be able to look at it.

“You did the right thing, Marinette,” said Tikki.  
“Did I?” I wondered.  
“Of course. You had to go. For Alya’s sake, if no-one else’s.” 

Alya. I missed her more than anything. But I’d moved to the South of France to protect myself, and her. It wouldn’t have been fair to stay. She’d been there to comfort me for the first few weeks of the summer, but I knew I couldn’t keep asking her to help me when it got too much. I had applied for the course the year before purely to see if I would get in, but I decided then that I would go. My parents were devastated I was leaving home, but supportive of anything I wanted to do. Everyone thought I was going because it was a good university - Alya and Tikki were the only ones who understood why I really left – Paris was just too upsetting for me.

I noticed Tikki staring at me. "I know what you're thinking about." she said. "But that's why you're going. For Alya. Right?"  
"Uh, right," I mumbled. I knew what Tikki was doing. She was trying to make me forget about Adrien. As if. "Come on. I need some air. Spots on!" 

Once out on the roof, I could clear my head. This was always what helped - I seemed to feel stronger as Ladybug. As I stared out at the calm blue sea, I really missed Chat Noir. Sometimes you need a cheesy cat pun to cheer you up. I hadn't realised at the time how much Chat Noir meant to me, but he did. He meant a lot. After that last day of school, there had been no more akumitizations. Not one. Hawkmoth was gone, and with him, Chat Noir. I’d checked the Paris news every day since, just in case, but there was nothing. Before I left home, I would often go out onto the roofs at night to see if I could see him, but I never did. That was another mystery.

My phone beeped. It was Alya.  
“Hey Marinette, r u coming to Roses reunion party? Please do. I miss u. Still ur best friend, Alya : )” 

I felt like crying as I texted back.  
“Yeah. Been missing you too. See u there.” 

I sighed. There was no turning back now. I was committed, whether I liked it or not.


	2. Guilt and sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien receives a text from Rose asking him to come to a school reunion. Will he go? Or will the events of the past be too much for him to face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry haven't updated in a while I've been kinda busy with xmas and new year and stuff ;)

“Hi Adrien. Know I haven’t seen u in ages but we’re having a school reunion for our class later this month. 23rd December, Eiffel Tower Cafe, Paris. Text if you can come. Rose x”

I’d read over the message at least 5 times now. A school reunion? Everyone would be there: Alya, Nino, Chloe... Marinette. 

I felt annoyed. I’d finally got settled in Spain, but now thoughts of the past were starting to creep slowly back into my mind. The frustration died away as I realised that maybe I was settled here, but I was far from happy. Even one glance at the painting of me with my mother and father made me feel like crying. I wasn’t doing anything with my life. I moped about the house all day, dreaming of things that were never going to happen. All my old friends had gone somewhere, done something. Even Alya and Nino were engaged. 

Often I wondered how I had ended up like this, but I knew why. I was a coward. It had been the last day of school when I found out that Marinette was Ladybug. She was my girlfriend at the time, as I had abandoned all hopes of Ladybug ever liking me. I had gone to give her a hug at the big end of year party when I suddenly noticed what earrings she was wearing. They were the exact same as Ladybug’s Miraculous. On their own, the earrings didn’t convince me, as hundreds of girls wanted to look like Ladybug, but, when put together with other things, like how she always seemed to disappear whenever there was an Akuma attack, or that she wore bunches same as Ladybug, I realised that they must be the same person. I was shocked, and, to my shame, I ran home. However, once I thought about it, I realised that Marinette being Ladybug wasn’t a bad thing. In fact, it was a really good thing. I had loved Ladybug, and I loved Marinette, so to find out that they were the same person was the best thing in the world. 

I sat down, my phone in my hand, and wondered whether maybe I should just go to this reunion. It might help me to finally move on. But I would see Marinette there, and I wasn’t sure if I would be able to explain what had happened. Seeing her would fill me with so much guilt. I wished so hard that I had gone back, but I had tried...

Soon after I had gone home that day, I had felt horrible for leaving Marinette, so I decided to go and see her and tell her not only that I loved her, but that I was Chat Noir, too. I had run downstairs and out the door when I noticed Natalie’s car driving down the road. I stopped her, and she silently got out of the car. I only noticed then that her face was streaked with tears.  
“Adrien... I’m so sorry.” She said, giving me a hug.  
I pushed her off. There was panic in my voice. “What? What happened? Natalie?”  
“Your father, Adrien. He’s dead. He was killed in a road accident this morning.”  
My world spun. Nothing made sense.  
“Dad... He can’t be dead! He can’t! Not now. Things – things just started to work; he can’t die and leave me here!” I had shouted and screamed, trying so hard to convince myself that it wasn’t true. 

But it was. I felt numb for weeks. I barely even remember the funeral – all I know is that it was raining. I had asked Natalie to keep the press from knowing, so she told the reporters that Gabriel Agreste had taken an early retirement on a distant tropical island, and that his company would be shut down. No-one believed it at first, and I could hardly leave the house for journalists asking questions, but then it settled down, and the public lost interest. And that’s when I made the discovery...

The doorbell rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. I rose to answer it. It was, to my immense shock, Nino.  
“Hey dude. Uh... are you ok?”  
I didn’t say anything. I was too shocked.  
“Look, I know I haven’t seen you since school, and I don’t need to know what happened, ‘cos I trust you, but I’m on tour and someone mentioned your name and I thought I would come and see you.” Said Nino. “I’ll go if you want.”  
“No, sorry, no, come in.” I welcomed him into my flat.  
We sat, both feeling slightly awkward.

“So... you coming to this school reunion? Might be fun.” He saw my face. “Maybe not?”  
He noticed my phone where I’d left it on the floor. I tried to grab it off him, but it was too late, and he had already sent the text.

“Yea Im coming. Thx Rose.” 

“What was that for?” I cried.  
Nino smirked. You’re going, aren’t you? Or you are now, anyway.”  
I grabbed the phone back, but I didn’t really feel annoyed. I even smiled, just a little bit. “Suppose I have to now, don’t I.”

We talked for the rest of the afternoon, until I almost looked forward to the school reunion. However, when Nino left, I immediately felt doubtful again.  
“Stop worrying,” said Plagg. “All you need to do is go there, say hi to people, eat something, then leave. What’s the problem?”  
“Yeah, if only it was that easy,” I grumbled, fidgeting with my ring, although I hadn’t used it since my dad had passed away. Since I found out who he was.

It had been a while after he had died when I was clearing through some of the stuff in his office and noticed it. It wasn’t even well hidden, but then, why should it be? – I never came in here when he was alive. It was definitely the Butterfly Miraculous, without doubt. And that meant that my dad was Hawkmoth. After a bit more snooping, I found a hidden door leading into the attic. The place smelt horrible, and was full of purple butterflies. I had waited in Paris a while to see if there would be any Akuma attacks, but there were none, and I moved away.

I’d been in Spain ever since. Staying wasn’t even a possibility, after finding out that my dad spent half his time as an evil supervillain who constantly tried to take over Paris. I had considered telling Marinette, but I worried that if I tried to explain she would hate me for not just telling her straight away.

I knew I had to see her. I knew I had to find her, and I had to explain. I packed my bag and got ready to take the train to Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give kudos if you enjoyed ;) Will try to update soon


	3. A chance to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette turns up at the school reunion, and later so does Adrien, but getting a chance to talk to him isn’t as easy as she might have thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be written from Marinette's point of view

I tried to control my nerves as I walked into the already crowded cafe. Alya was immediately beside me, smothering me in a hug before I could even speak.

“MARINETTE!!!” she cried. “I have missed you SO much. I have to tell you everything! Me and Nino got engaged, can you believe it? I thought he was never going to ask! You are being bridesmaid whether you like it or not girl! I LOVE writing my column, although nothing compares to the Ladyblog! I wonder where she went? And oh, oh my god, you have to come round to the apartment me and Nino are buying, the balcony is the best – it’s right over the Seine! And - Marinette?”

I hadn’t been listening to a word she said. “Is he here?” I whispered softly.

Alya looked confused for a brief moment. “Who? Ooooohh... Um, no, not yet.”

I didn’t let myself wonder what that meant, instead asking Alya to give me all the gossip since I’d been away. She was more than happy to oblige.

I had to admit that despite everything it was pretty awesome seeing everyone again after all this time. Nino practically bruised my knuckles in the fist bump he gave me, followed by a hug. Everyone else seemed pleased to see me too, and I was bombarded with information and questions. Even Chloe gave me a casual “Hey Marienette.”

Alya pulled me to a seat beside her with Nino across the table, and they both chatted excitedly. I listened and joined in when necessary, but as the time passed I became more and more aware of the empty seat next to me. 

Just when I had given up all hope of him ever coming, the door opened.

He looked just as good as he had when I had last seen him, in fact, better. He had grown his hair so that it just touched his shoulders and fell into his face even more, and he was a lot taller than I remembered. Those were still the same enchanting green eyes though, and that crazy-cute smile. “Uh... sorry, my train got delayed.”

Everyone simply stared at him for a moment, but then Chloe cried out, jumping up to greet him, and the whole room burst into noise again. He smiled briefly, and we locked eyes, but then he glanced away. 

“Hey, bro!” cried Nino, “Sit here.” He nodded towards the empty space beside me.

Adrien looked hesitant, and for a moment I thought he was going to refuse, but then he came and sat next to me.

I felt the breath catch in my throat. What would happen? Would he speak to me? What would he say? What if I started crying and everyone stared at me? What if...?A billion possibilities flew round my head, but as it happened, no-one even spoke. 

“So, um, how’ve you been?” asked Alya, obviously trying to break the ice.

“Ok,” Said Adrien. “Well... not really ok. Nino didn’t tell you?”

Alya gave her fiancé a playful shove. “Him? He doesn’t tell me anything.”

“Oh,” said Adrien. “Well...”

I didn’t think I could listen. I wanted to leave, right there and then, but I wouldn’t let myself give up that easily. “I’m going to the bathroom guys,” I said, practically jumping from my seat.

“No, Mari. I think you need to hear this.”

I sat back down, my heart racing. “Hear what?”

“Well... After... After, you know, that day, I... When I got home, I...”

“Would you like to order?” The waiter smiled, notepad at the ready.

I sighed, and placed my order. I was going to ask Adrien to continue, but Max, who was on his other side, asked him something, and they were already deep in conversation.

When the food came, everyone ate in silence, and afterwards, the whole class talked together, finding out what everyone did. In fact, as it turned out I didn’t get to speak to Adrien till right at the end, when everyone was leaving.

“Adrien, I-”

He cut me off before I could continue. “No, Mari, let me explain first.” He looked around the crowded room. “Can we go outside?”

I nodded, and we headed off into the cool fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be able to update for a while I'm going to be quite busy and the next chapter will be longer :)


	4. Trying to Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien explains everything to Marinette. Well, not quite everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but anyway here is chapter 4!  
> Will be written from Adrien's point of view.

Why did Marinette have to be so beautiful? I couldn’t help but notice how much more grown up she looked now. She no longer looked like a girl, but like a woman. At the moment, though, she was simply staring at me with a mixture of anticipation and sadness. I realised she was waiting for me to speak.

“So, uh, how are you?”  
Marinette smiled. “Please, Adrien. Just cut out the small talk.”  
I nodded. “I...” I realised there was going to be no easy way to say it. “My dad’s dead.”

She nearly fell over with shock. “What? Your dad? Gabriel Agreste... I’m so sorry.” Marinette seemed genuinely concerned.

“That’s not the only thing.”

I took a deep breath, but I couldn’t do it. How could I tell her that I was Chat Noir? How would she react if she knew that since high school I had been leading a double life? How would she react if she knew I’d been lying to her?”

Thankfully, Marinette spoke first. “Adrien... I know you must have been hurt about me being Ladybug. Nino told me how you felt about her. I’m just – I’m sorry I couldn’t have been who you wanted me to be.” A tear dripped down her cheek, and she wiped it away.

I actually had to laugh. She glared at me. “Funny, is it?” 

I stopped immediately. “No, I just can’t believe that you thought I’d be disappointed that you’re Ladybug.”

She looked up at me with big, wide eyes. Her voice came out small and afraid. “But... that’s why you left, isn’t it.”

I closed my eyes. “No, Mari. Look, a long time ago, I – I found a miraculous. I was going to tell you, but...”

Marinette cut me off. “What?! You found a miraculous! But... but that’s a good thing, right? Three heroes, instead of two! Well... not that Chat Noir’s around much anymore.”

“Yeah, but what if Chat Noir was... here? Right here?”  
She smiled. “Hawkmoth disappeared. There’s not much need for superheroes in Paris anymore.”  
“Hawkmoth died.” I said.  
“How do you know that?” she asked.

"Because he was my dad.”

Her mouth fell open just a tiny bit. I let it sink in. 

"Gabriel Agreste... Hawkmoth... Butterflies...” She looked at my shoes.  
“Look, Mari, I know it’s a lot to take in, but you have to listen to me.”  
“That’s what you meant when you said you found a miraculous. It’s not yours; it’s your dads.”  
“No, wait.”  
“Adrien, do you have it with you? The miraculous?”  
I nodded, taking the small purple box out of my pocket.  
“Can I have it?”  
I had no idea what she wanted it for, but I handed it over anyway.  
“Thank you. I’ve got to take it to Master Fu.”  
“Master Who?”  
“Master Fu. He looks after the miraculous.”  
I wondered why I hadn’t heard of him, but then it wasn’t like Plagg to tell me anything important.  
“Ok, but... can’t you stay a bit first?”

I looked into her bright bluebell eyes, and Marinette stared at my green ones.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered.

The world seemed to stop at that moment. It was magical. For a single second I forgot about everything – the reunion, my dad, the miraculous – it was just me and her, and I wished it could have gone on for forever. We leant in to kiss, and my heart started to pound double-time. Our lips were just about to meet when I heard tiny voices from below.

Marinette must have heard them too, because we both looked down at the same time.

A small pink creature, presumably her kwami, tucked itself into her handbag just as I looked down. I was quick enough to catch Plagg, too, as he crept back into my pocket.

Marinette looked uncomfortable. “Uh... just a minute.”

She walked just enough away so that I could not see what she was doing and turned her back.

Plagg flew out of my pocket.  
“She still doesn’t know who you are, Mr Smooth.”  
I ignored him. “What on earth was that?! We were just about to kiss!”  
“Just catching up with Tikki.” For the first time in my whole life, I think I just saw Plagg blush.  
I grinned and folded my arms. Finally, I could get my own back on all those years of teasing.  
“Ooooohh, Tikki. When can I meet her?”

He was just about to respond when Marinette turned round and started walking back towards me. Plagg scooted out of sight.

I was about to call to Marinette, but when she got closer I could see that she was not happy. Like, really not happy. Tikki hovered close behind her.

When she spoke, her voice was hard, and there were tears in her eyes.  
“So, Adrien. When were you planning on telling me that you’re Chat Noir?”

I tried to speak, but nothing came out.

“Nothing you have to say?”

I tried so hard, harder than anything, but still no words came out. I cursed a hundred times in my head, but my body seemed to have frozen up, and there was nothing I could do.

“Well... ok. I’ll take this to Master Fu then. I guess I’ll see you, Adrien.”

Something about the way she said it made me think that she didn’t really want to see me. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give kudos or leave a comment if you enjoyed! :)


	5. Thoughts and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to make sense of her feelings, and goes to see Master Fu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after Volpina, so Marinette knows that it was Master who Fu gave her the ladybug miraculous

I slumped down on the park bench and put my head in my hands. I was meant to be taking the peacock miraculous to Master Fu, but I wanted to have time to myself before I went. It was almost impossible to believe that under an hour ago me and Adrien had been about to kiss... No, I wasn’t going to think about that. I had to figure out what had just happened. 

How could Adrien have lied to me for so long, about something so big? I mean, fair enough his dad died and everything, but surely he knew that I would have helped him get through it? He’d been so nice, I’d thought that maybe we could make it work again, maybe there could be a happily ever after. But even if we had, how long would it have been before I found out? And he’d left me. He’d left me. I felt anger start to bubble up. Adrien had had a choice, no matter what, and he chose to leave me alone for all those years. He knew I was Ladybug anyway, so why couldn’t he just tell me he was Chat Noir? I had done the hard thing by coming back to Paris, and he didn’t even have the decency to be straight with me. I suddenly couldn’t control my emotions, and I punched my hand into the bench as hard as I could. I winced from the pain, but it brought me down to earth.  
Tikki flew out of my bag. 

“Marinette! Are you ok?”  
“Physically, yes,” I said, nursing my hand. “Emotionally, no. Oh Tikki. What do I do?”  
Tikki fluttered round and sat on the bench.  
“What can you do?” she asked.

I didn’t have an answer, so we both ended up sitting in silence. I was trying to put some order to my thoughts. On one hand, I felt angry at Adrien, first for leaving me and then for lying. On another, I felt sad because I knew now what he had been going through. I felt frustrated at myself for not giving him a proper chance to explain. And somewhere, there was the tiny feeling that, even after everything, I still loved him. That moment back then, when we had nearly kissed, had been so perfect. I’d forgotten just how good it felt to be completely lost in someone else, in a place where nothing could get to you, no matter what. I wondered if it had felt the same way for him, and then mentally kicked myself for being stupid. Of course not. Of course it wasn’t the same for him. 

A thought occurred to me. “Tikki, how did you know it was Chat Noir?”  
“I saw his kwami, Plagg.” She explained. “Well not really saw, more smelt, to be honest.” She wrinkled her nose up. “Camembert. I got his attention, and it was definitely him.”  
“So, you guys know each other?” I wondered.  
“Of course. In previous times the ladybug and cat miraculous holders have been friends. And anyway, me and Plagg are linked.”  
“Then why didn’t you sense him back when I was in school?”  
“It’s not as simple as that, Marinette.” Tikki said with a sigh. “Master Fu might explain.”

I was suddenly reminded of where I had been going, and got up. Tikki hid as I started strolling out of the park.

As I walked, I thought about Chat Noir, and how different he was to Adrien. Chat was outgoing, confident, cocky, always flirting... I paused on that last one. Flirting. I had always thought that it was nothing more than that, but maybe it wasn’t? Maybe Chat had genuine feelings for me? But if that was true, then I had turned him down so many times, without even realising. No wonder Adrien gave up on Ladybug. 

“Marinette, we’re here!” hissed Tikki. 

I stopped outside Master Fu’s house and stared at the doorbell for what seemed like forever before finally ringing it. The old man answered immediately.  
“What can I do for you, my dear?” he asked.  
“Can I come in?” I said. He nodded, and showed me into the same room as we had gone into when Tikki was ill.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“No, thank you,” I said.  
“Well, at least take something to drink.”He passed me some sort of sweet herbal tea and sat down.  
“Now. What brings you here today? I can see your kwami is in fine shape.” He smiled at Tikki, who was seated on the coach with a cookie.

I brought out the miraculous, and watched as the look on his face went from mildly interested to amazed.

“My, my,” said Master Fu. “Yes, I sensed years ago that the peacock miraculous was no longer active, but I had no idea where it was.” He took it from me and placed in a box at the side of the room. “How did you come to have it?”

I stumbled at first, mumbling something about having found it in an antique store, and then I remembered that he knew about Chat Noir, and it was safe to tell him.

“It belonged to Adrien’s dad. He’s dead now. He – Adrien – gave it to me to take to you.”  
Master Fu nodded.  
“Anyway,” I said, standing up. “I have to go.”  
I was about to leave the room when Master Fu called me back.  
“Stay a minute. I have a feeling there is more on your mind.”

I sat back down and took a deep breath before spilling everything out. “Adrien found out that I’m Ladybug and it was about the same time his dad died and he left but I thought it was because of me and there was a school reunion and he explained but he didn’t tell me that he was Chat Noir Tikki told me and I was really upset but I think I still love him.” I was sorely out of breath after saying that all at once, but it felt good just to talk out loud about it. 

Master Fu simply smiled. “If you love him, then you need to tell him, don’t you?”

My eyes filled up with tears. “But he doesn’t love me back. If he did, then why would he leave me alone for five years? I know his dad died, but... five years?" I cried softly, feeling embarrassed. " That's a long time. How can I forgive him when things could have been so different for me?”

“People do the strangest things when they are upset, believe me. Anyway, what harm will it do to find out? If you let things stay the way they are you will regret it for the rest of your life, but if you go then at least you will know for certain.”

Deep down, I knew he was right. I had one last chance to fix things, and I was going to take it.


	6. A glimmer of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes looking for Adrien but, unable to find him, collapses in the street, only to wake up greeted by a very familiar pair of green eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I actually had it written but just didn’t have time to post and my wifi broke down multiple times which didn’t help but anyway here is chapter 6!

Marinette’s POV

 

I had no idea where Adrien was. I went back to the café, but they had already closed up for the night. I knew I should just go home and get Alya or Nino to call him in the morning, but I needed some space, and I felt that if I went back to the warmth and kindness of my parents, I would break down completely. I wandered round the streets for hours, aimlessly going round all the places we used to hang out, although in the back of my mind I couldn’t shake the thought that maybe Adrien had gone already; maybe I was too late.

It was only when it got dark that I realised how long I had been out. I shivered, wishing I had brought a jacket.

“Marinette,” Tikki moaned. Her voice sound weak and frail. I gently opened my handbag to look at her.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“We’ve been... out... for... ages. I feel...” Tikki eyes closed softly, and could tell by looking at her that she was cold, tired, and ill. I felt the same myself.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you home.” I promised.

I looked round, wondering about the best way to get back to my parents bakery, when I realised that I had no idea where I was. 

I set off in what looked like the right direction, but I only got myself even more lost. I heard a banging noise behind me, and turned so fast that I fell and cut my head on a low garden wall. The noise turned out to be nothing more than a resident of a nearby house putting their rubbish in the bin. I carefully put my hand up to the wound on my head, and it came back sticky with blood. It was freezing cold by now, and I was incredibly tired. I tried to stand, but felt too weak to walk. I found a dry spot on the ground near someone’s house, planning only to sit until my head felt better, but soon tiredness overcame me.

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled, to no-one in particular, before falling fast asleep on the pavement.

 

“Marinette, wake up!”

“Is she okay?”

“Let’s get her inside!”

 “No, let me carry her.”

I heard voices, but they seemed muffled. Someone picked me up off the ground and was carrying me in their arms. It was warm and comfortable, and I felt no fear. I opened my eyes weakly, and saw a pair of bright green eyes staring down at me, full of concern. I blinked a few times, and tried to say something, before passing out again completely.

 

Adrien’s P.O.V.

 

I sat on the edge of the bed where Marinette lay, listening to her breathing as she slept. I had gone back to my dad’s house after the reunion, but had been unable to sleep and took a walk outside. That was when I found Marinette. She was curled up on the ground, frozen cold and with a nasty cut on her head. I had called for help and we’d gotten her inside, where she lay on our guest bed with about as many blankets heaped on her as was possible.

“A-Adrien?” Marinette mumbled, opening her eyes.

“Yeah,” I said, and tried to manage a smile. In truth, I was pretty shaken up by last night. I’d had no idea whether Marinette was going to be ok. Seeing her like that had made me realise that you never know what was going to happen to someone, and you should appreciate your time with them while you still had it.

“I... What happened?”

“I found you on the pavement and shouted for help. A nearby family heard, and they helped me get you here.”

Marinette tried to sit up, but I gently pushed her back down,

“You need to rest.”

“Where am I?”

“You’re at my house, and you’re safe. Your kwa – um, Tikki, is resting in the other room. Plagg and her are talking, I think. Kwami stuff.” I rolled my eyes, and she smiled.

“I’m sorry. For storming off like that. I was just angry, and...” She stopped, as if there was something she wanted to say but couldn’t.

“No, please, you don’t need to be sorry,” I said. “I should never have left you. It was stupid and cowardly. I - I thought about you a lot – nearly every day.” It was true. I hadn’t been able to keep her out of my mind the whole time. “I was just scared about what you would say when I came back.”

“Am I really that scary?” blinked Marinette. She looked hurt.

“No, no, you’re not. In fact you’re the very opposite of that. It was me who was the horrible one.”

“No, it’s ok. I understand better now, I think.”  

“I - I’ll leave you to get some sleep,” I said, quickly turning round to hide my face. I didn’t want Marinette to see me crying. I got up and tiptoed to the door, opening and closing it as quietly as possible.

I stood outside in the corridor, trying to breathe slowly. I really wanted to make things right again with Marinette. I really wanted to make her happy.

Suddenly I couldn’t control myself. I flung open the door and ran back in.

“I’m sorry. I love you, Marinette. I always have loved you, and I always will, and I just want to try and fix everything that I’ve mucked up. And if it’s not fate that brought us here together, then I don’t know what is. I really, really love you. I-” I turned to hide my face and was about to leave the room when suddenly she called me back.

“Adrien, I – I love you too.”

I was barely able to conceal the shock on my face. To me, it seemed almost impossible that Marinette could still, after everything I’d done to her, still love me. But then, Marinette always had had a big heart. I stumbled back towards the bed and sat down.

“Really? Even after – after everything that’s happened?”

She nodded. “I thought about it. I, really, really thought about it. And I decided that even though I’ll never get those years back, the least I can do is make sure the next ones are the best of my life. And you’re the only one that could make me happy like that. If – only if you would want...”

I started to smile. “Oh my god, Marinette, of course. Of course. How could I not?”

She breathed out and seemed to relax. And then she kissed me, and my whole world exploded. Because I was being given a second chance, and I planning to grab it with both hands and live my life the way I would have always wanted: not without mistakes, for no-one lives without mistakes, but without regret. And, most importantly, I would be living it with Marinette. I would be living it with love.

I walked to the door in a trance.

“Adrien?” called Marinette softly.

I turned. “Yeah?”

“Can I borrow a phone? I have a feeling a certain Alya Césaire might want to know a few things...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been really fun writing this as it was my first fic on Ao3, so hope you enjoyed! And again, please leave kudos or a comment if you like my work! :)


End file.
